The Halloween Tradition
by JCB13
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida celebrate their friendship on Halloween with a special tradition. RotBTD. One Shot.


A leaf crunched under the toe of a boot.

The leaf had been the color of melted caramel on an apple, and the boot was black. The boot glowed in the early evening light, due to the considerable amount of polish the person inside of it had rubbed into its leather. The person inside the boot swept a couple stray curls out of her piercing blue eyes. She wore layers of skirts and tunics, with slits in the right places to allow her to run. In her hand was a long and very realistic looking fake spear, and on her belt was another alarmingly realistic looking fake weapon, a sword this time. The person inside the boot marched up the front stairs of the brick house yards from the caramel apple leaf. The person's fist swished through the many layers it was wrapped in and smashed against the wooden door of the house. This it did three or four times until a voice rang out of an upstairs window.

"Merida! I'm almost done, can you wait for a moment?"

"Nae tay lang, please, Rapunzel!" Merida stood on the front porch, foot tapping and fingers drumming on her belt. These vibrations caused her large golden necklace bang against her chest. But these rhythms didn't last more than a minute. The girl Merida had been waiting for soon slipped out of the door. She wore a strange dress made of a coarse white fabric, with strips of it hanging from her sleeves. Her long hair was braided behind her back. The actual braid was dark brown, while the extra hair at the end was blonde.

"Whit ur ye wearin', lassie? Whit ur ye gonnae as?" said Merida, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm an unpainted canvas! And my hair is the paintbrush. Who are you?" Rapunzel responded.

"Ye ur gonnae gie mony odd looks tonecht. An' aam Boodica, a brae hen fa dared tae change 'er fate an' 'at ay 'er coontry." Merida raised her chin and widened her stance, obviously proud of her costume choice.

"Do you have what we need for tonight?" asked Rapunzel.

"I've got them in a body ay these pooches. Noo lets gang fin' th' wee jimmies. Jack's probably behin' a bush scarin' kids."

-H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N-

Jack was, as Merida predicted, behind a bush, scaring children. He'd pop out of seemingly nowhere and attack them with feathers in a specialized tickle attack. As Merida and Rapunzel approached, he continued to tickle them endlessly. Merida motioned for Rapunzel to hide behind a tree while she snuck ahead. She waited until Jack was in hiding again, and then snuck behind him and yelled

"Boo!"

Jack screamed (a very manly scream) and leaped out of his position. The first thing he saw was Rapunzel, leaning out from her spot and laughing her head off. She attempted to cover her laugh with a hand in front of her mouth. This attempt failed, however, for she was laughing the kind of laugh insists on being spread to everyone in a ten foot radius. And this it succeeded in doing. Even Jack began to laugh as Rapunzel's spread. When their laughter died down, the three gathered together in a triangle. For the first time, Merida and Rapunzel noticed Jack's costume. He had added hair extensions to his white hair, and wore green robes with a white apron over them.

"Fa ur ye?" Merida asked, her eyebrow raised quizzically for the second that time.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Uncle Iroh! From that cartoon Avatar!"

"The old crazy tea guy?" Rapunzel asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yeah, him."

"Cool. Do you know where Hiccup is?"

"He's probably at his house, re-reading _The Hobbit _or _Harry Potter _again." A small breath could be heard after Jack finished his sentence, that might have been a whisper of "Nerd", but no one there was sure.

-H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N-

A second prediction was proved correct as the three approached Hiccup's home. He was sitting on his steps, a thick novel in his hands, and his eyes appeared to be magnetically attracted to the page and nothing else. He was wearing a suit of armor that reflected the remaining sunlight away from him and directly into the eyes of anyone who tried to look at him.

The three that had previously been approaching him quickly turned around when they realized the potential danger the situation presented to their corneas. They continued to back slowly towards hiccup until Merida gave up on this slow and steady plan.

"HICCUP! It's time!" Hiccup's eyes snapped up from his book.

"Already?" he asked, struggling to his feet in his heavy costume.

"Och aye, noo 'main 'en, we need tae hae enaw time tae dae it!" Hiccup continued to struggle in his armor as the four walked into a familiar park, down a familiar path, to a familiar place. The fountain. The place they had met when they were young and small. Where they had splashed each other to their heart's content before returning to their dreary lives. Where they had made a bond that could never falter. And this was the night they celebrated it. And they did it in their own way. The day they had met, there had been four pennies in the fountain. These were the pennies Merida pulled from one of her pouches while asking an unnecessary question.

"Ready?" Four inhaled breaths could be heard throughout the park. Merida threw the pennies into the water. The clanks and splashes were followed by four identical exhales. The four friends then talked and laughed until sleep overcame their bodies. In the morning, Jack pulled the pennies from the fountain once more, and four feet crunched leaves in four different but intertwined directions.

End

In case you couldn't tell what she was saying, I'll include Merida's speech here in order:

"Not too long, please, Rapunzel!"

"What are you wearing girl? What are you going as?"

"You are going to get many odd looks tonight. And I'm Boudica, a brave woman who dared tochange her fate and that of her country's."

"I have them in one of these pouches. Now let's go find the boys. Jack's probably behind a bush scaring kids."

"BOO!"

"Who are you?"

"HICCUP! It's time!"

"Yes, now come on, we need to have enough time to do it!"

"Ready?"


End file.
